Morning Musume Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. As of June 2017, there have been a total of 41 members altogether (1997-present), 28 graduated members, 2 members which have resigned, and 14 generations. There are currently 11 members in Morning Musume '18 which consists of the 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th and 14th generations. Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | |- align="center" | |Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) |October 30, 1996 (age ) |Tokyo |O | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |January 2, 2011 | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |9th |'Deep Pink' |'Leader' (2014-Present) Former sub-leader (2013-2014) Former Hello Pro Egg (2008-2011) Hello! Project Sub-leader (2017-Present) |- align="center" | |Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) |July 7, 1997 (age ) |Fukuoka |A |'Yellow-Green' |'Sub-leader' (2014-Present) |- align="center" | |Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) |January 7, 1997 (age ) |Miyagi | colspan="1" |O | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |September 29, 2011 | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |10th |'Blue' |Former B♭ member |- align="center" | |Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) |May 7, 1999 (age ) |Hokkaido | colspan="1" rowspan="4" |A |'Emerald Green' | |- align="center" | |Oda Sakura (小田さくら) |March 12, 1999 (age ) |Kanagawa |September 14, 2012 |11th |'Lavender' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2012) |- align="center" | |Nonaka Miki (野中美希) |October 7, 1999 (age ) |Shizuoka | rowspan="3" |September 30, 2014 | rowspan="3" |12th |' ' | |- align="center" | |Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) |February 2, 2001 (age ) |Aichi |' ' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) |- align="center" | |Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) |March 7, 2002 (age ) |Nagano |O |' ' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) |- align="center" | |Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) |November 30, 1999 (age ) |Tokyo |A | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |December 12, 2016 | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |13th |' ' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2016) |- align="center" | |Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈) |February 22, 2001 (age ) |Saitama |O |' ' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016) |- align="center" | |Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) |February 19, 2000 (age ) |Tochigi |A |June 26, 2017 |14th |' ' |Concurrent Country Girls Member (2014-Present) Former CoCoRo Gakuen member (2011-2014) |} Former Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | |- align="center" | |Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) |June 19, 1973 (age ) |Kyoto | rowspan="5" |September 7, 1997 | rowspan="5" |1st |April 15, 2001 |N/A |'Leader' (1997–2001) Currently in Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩) |May 12, 1978 (age ) |Hokkaido |January 7, 2000 |N/A | |- align="center" | |Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) |August 8, 1981 (age ) |Hokkaido |January 30, 2005 |N/A |'Leader' (2001–2005) Member of: Tanpopo, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ) |August 10, 1981 (age ) |Hokkaido |January 25, 2004 |N/A |Member of: Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香) |December 17, 1984 (age ) |Tokyo |April 18, 1999 |N/A |Later joined PEACE$TONE |- align="center" | |Yasuda Kei (保田圭) |December 6, 1980 (age ) |Chiba | rowspan="3" |May 3, 1998 | rowspan="3" |2nd |May 5, 2003 |N/A |'Sub-leader' (2001–2003) Member of: Petitmoni, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) |January 20, 1983 (age ) |Kanagawa |April 14, 2005 |'Light Purple' |'Leader' (2005) Previously sub-leader (2003–2005) No graduation ceremony Member of: Tanpopo, Minimoni (leader), Sakura Gumi, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香) |December 31, 1983 (age ) |Chiba |May 21, 2000 |N/A |Petitmoni member |- align="center" | |Goto Maki (後藤真希) |September 23, 1985 (age ) |Tokyo |August 22, 1999 |3rd |September 23, 2002 |N/A |Member of: Petitmoni, Tanjou 10nen Kinentai |- align="center" | |Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) |January 19, 1985 (age ) |Kanagawa | rowspan="4" |April 16, 2000 | rowspan="4" |4th |May 7, 2005 |' ' |Member of: Tanpopo, Otome Gumi, v-u-den, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) |April 12, 1985 (age ) |Saitama |May 6, 2007 |'Purple' |'Leader' (2005–2007) Previously sub-leader (2005) Member of: Petitmoni, Sakura Gumi, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) |June 17, 1987 (age ) |Tokyo | rowspan="2" |August 1, 2004 |N/A |Member of: Otome Gumi, Minimoni, Later joined W |- align="center" | |Kago Ai (加護亜依) |February 7, 1988 (age ) |Nara |N/A |Member of: Tanpopo, Minimoni, Sakura Gumi Later joined W Later formed Girls Beat!! |- align="center" | |Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) |September 14, 1986 (age ) |Fukui | rowspan="4" |August 26, 2001 | rowspan="4" |5th |September 30, 2011 |' ' |'Leader' (2007–2011) Previously sub-leader (2007) Member of: Minimoni, Sakura Gumi |- align="center" | |Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) |May 7, 1987 (age ) |Hokkaido |July 23, 2006 |' ' |Member of: Tanpopo, Sakura Gumi |- align="center" | |Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴) |October 29, 1987 (age ) |Niigata |August 27, 2006 |'Blue' |Member of: Petitmoni, Otome Gumi, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) |October 20, 1988 (age ) |Kanagawa |May 18, 2012 |' ' |'Leader' (2011–2012) Previously sub-leader (2007–2011) Member of: Tanpopo, Sakura Gumi, Tanjou 10nen Kinentai |- align="center" | |Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴) |February 26, 1985 (age ) |Hokkaido |January 7, 2003 | rowspan="4" |6th |June 1, 2007 |' ' |'Leader' (2007) Previously sub-leader (2005–2007) Resigned without a graduation ceremony Member of: Otome Gumi, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) |December 23, 1988 (age ) |Tokyo | rowspan="3" |January 19, 2003 |December 15, 2010 |' ' |Sakura Gumi member |- align="center" | |Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) |July 13, 1989 (age ) |Yamaguchi |November 26, 2014 |' ' |'Leader' (2012–2014) Otome Gumi member |- align="center" | |Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) |November 11, 1989 (age ) |Fukuoka |May 21, 2013 |'Light Blue' |Otome Gumi member Later joined LoVendoЯ |- align="center" | |Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) |July 15, 1992 (age ) |Niigata |May 1, 2005 |7th |December 6, 2009 |' ' |Former member of Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Dream Morning Musume |- align="center" | |Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) |January 12, 1993 (age ) |Shiga |December 10, 2006 | rowspan="3" |8th |May 18, 2012 |'Light Purple' | |- align="center" | |Junjun (ジュンジュン) |January 11, 1988 (age ) |Hunan, China | rowspan="2" |March 15, 2007 | rowspan="2" |December 15, 2010 |'Blue' |Foreign student |- align="center" | |Linlin (リンリン) |March 11, 1991 (age ) |Zhejiang, China |' ' |Foreign student Former Hello Pro Egg |- align="center" | |Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) |May 28, 1998 (age ) |Hiroshima | rowspan="2" |January 2, 2011 | rowspan="2" |9th |December 31, 2015 |'Red' |Former Peaberry member |- align="center" | |Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) |August 5, 1998 (age ) |Aichi |May 31, 2016 |'Green' | |- align="center" | |Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) |November 7, 1994 (age ) |Tokyo | rowspan="2" |September 29, 2011 | rowspan="2" |10th |December 16, 2018 |'Honey' |'Sub-leader' (2013-2018) |- align="center" | |Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) |October 27, 1999 (age ) |Saitama |December 11, 2017 |' ' |Former Hello Pro Egg (2010-2011) |- align="center" | |Ogata Haruna (尾形春水) |February 15, 1999 (age ) |Osaka |September 30, 2014 |12th |June 20, 2018 |' ' | |} Leadership ;Leaders ;Sub-Leaders *The sub-leader position was established on April 16, 2001, when Iida Kaori became the second leader. *The sub-leader position was vacant from October 1, 2011 to May 21, 2013, until Tanaka Reina graduated and assigned Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna as the new sub-leaders. Members Colors Each Morning Musume member has her own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Over time, as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current color to a different one which is available. No member has the exact same color, but some might have colors that look fairly similar to another member's. Heritage Members Colors Official member colors were introduced in the spring of 2005. Tenures Notable tenures= Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than seven years, and to date only nine members have done this. |-|All Member Tenures= All names in BOLD are current members. #Michishige Sayumi: 11 Years, 10 Months, 7 Days #Niigaki Risa: 10 Years, 8 Months, 23 Days #Tanaka Reina: 10 Years, 4 Months, 2 Days #Takahashi Ai: 10 Years, 1 Month, 4 Days #'Fukumura Mizuki and Ikuta Erina: ' #Kamei Eri: 7 Years, 10 Months, 27 Days #Iida Kaori: 7 Years, 4 Months, 24 Days #'Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki: ' #Iikubo Haruna: 7 Years, 2 Months, 17 Days #Yoshizawa Hitomi: 7 Years, 20 Days #Yaguchi Mari: 6 Years, 11 Months, 12 Days #Abe Natsumi: 6 Years, 4 Months, 18 Days #'Oda Sakura: ' #Kudo Haruka: 6 Years, 2 Months, 12 Days #Mitsui Aika: 5 Years, 5 Months, 8 Days #Suzuki Kanon: 5 Years, 4 Months, 29 Days #Ishikawa Rika: 5 Years, 21 Days #Yasuda Kei: 5 Years, 2 Days #Ogawa Makoto: 5 Years, 1 Day #Sayashi Riho: 4 Years, 11 Months, 29 Days #Konno Asami: 4 Years, 10 Months, 27 Days #Kusumi Koharu: 4 Years, 7 Months, 5 Days #Fujimoto Miki: 4 Years, 4 Months, 13 Days #Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai: 4 Years, 3 Months, 16 Days #'Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria and Haga Akane: ' #JunJun and LinLin: 3 Years, 9 Months #Ogata Haruna: 3 Years, 8 Months, 21 Days #Nakazawa Yuko: 3 Years, 7 Months, 8 Days #Goto Maki: 3 Years, 1 Month, 1 Day #Ishiguro Aya: 2 Years, 4 Months #Ichii Sayaka: 2 Years, 18 Days #'Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina: ' #Fukuda Asuka: 1 Year, 7 Months, 11 Days #'Morito Chisaki: ' Mentors Beginning with third generation, when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor."Music Fightercs:Členky Morning Musumede:Mitglieder Morning MusumesCategory:Morning MusumeCategory:Youngest Morning Musume MemberCategory:Married Morning Musume MembersCategory:Morning Musume GraduatesCategory:Morning Musume LeadersCategory:Morning Musume SubleadersCategory:1st GenerationCategory:2nd GenerationCategory:3rd GenerationCategory:4th GenerationCategory:5th GenerationCategory:6th GenerationCategory:7th GenerationCategory:8th GenerationCategory:9th GenerationCategory:10th GenerationCategory:11th GenerationCategory:12th GenerationCategory:13th GenerationCategory:Debuted EggsCategory:Hello Pro Kenshuusei FormersCategory:4th Generation Hello Pro EggCategory:10th Generation Hello Pro EggCategory:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg". 2008-04-18. The mentor system was dropped after the seventh generation,"道重が久住小春教育でストレス、溜め込みすぎてまゆ毛抜いていた。" (in Japanese). Nari Nari. 2014-11-17. but was officially brought back for the twelfth generation. Official mentors= *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika (Team Vocals) **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi (Team Expressive Power) **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi (Team Rhythm) **Goto Maki → Kago Ai (Team Greeting and Manners) *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Twelfth Generation **Iikubo Haruna → Mentor to all twelfth generation membershttp://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000112740 *Thirteenth Generation **Kudo Haruka → Mentor to all thirteenth generation members |-|Unofficial mentors= *Fifth Generation **Yoshizawa Hitomi → Takahashi Ai **Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami **Ishikawa Rika → Ogawa Makoto **Yaguchi Mari → Niigaki Risa *Sixth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Mentor to all sixth generation members *Eighth Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika ** Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina → Junjun *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all tenth generation members *Twelfth Generation **Sato Masaki (Rhythm coach), Ishida Ayumi & Kudo Haruka (Performance Coaches), Oda Sakura (Posing coach) → Mentor to all twelfth generation members Members Single Count Members Line-Ups Trivia . The previous record belonged to 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu who was in the group for 4 years, 7 months, and 5 days. *The 9th, 11th, 13th and 14th generation are the only generations which match the member count on debut (9 members with 9th generation, 11 with 11th, 13 with 13th, and 14 with the 14th). *6th generation member Fujimoto Miki and 14th generation member Morito Chisaki are the only two members who have had other activities within Hello! Project (as a soloist and Country Girls member, respectively) before joining Morning Musume. *The 14th generation is the only generation in which there was no audition to join the group. *The 14th generation marks the first time in the history of the group to have 6 generations in the group at the same time (9th to 14th). *As of June 2017, the most member births in one month is February with 6 member births, the members that are born in February are in order: Makino Maria (February 2, 2001), Kago Ai (February 7, 1988), Ogata Haruna (February 15, 1999), Morito Chisaki (February 19, 2000), Yokoyama Reina (February 22, 2001), and Fujimoto Miki (February 26, 1985). *As of September 2018, 16 of the 41 past and present members have been in the group for 6 years, making 1/3 of the group meet this milestone. *From September 29, 2017 to December 11, 2017, the group had a total of 6 members in the group that have been in the group for over 6 years. This made it the first ever line-up to ever have that many members in the group that have been there for 6 years. **The previous record was in the January 2009 to December 2010 line-up, which had Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina be in the group for 6+ years at that point. *7th and 8th Generation were the only two generations in which none of the singles they participated in sold over 100,000 copies. *From joining to debuting on a single, Goto Maki is the fastest to debut with a total of 18 days. *From joining to debut on a single, Fujimoto Miki (as part of the 6th generation) took the longest to debut on a single with a total of 6 Months and 23 Days. *The 1st generation had the most members to come from the same Prefecture with a total of 3 out of 5 members. Those members are Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi who were all born in Hokkaido, Japan. }} See Also *Morning Musume Auditions *Hello Pro Kenshuusei References Notes # While the 6th generation joined the group on January 19, 2003, Fujimoto Miki was officially announced as the first 6th generation member on January 7, 2003. # Both singles do not include the 6th generation, but they were already members at time of release. # Because of her sudden resignation, Yaguchi Mari was still featured in the single. # The single does not include Junjun and Linlin, but both were already members at the time of the release. # The single originally did not include Oda Sakura, but she was already a member during the time of the release. "Wakuteka Take a change (Oda Sakura Ver.)" was released DVD track 2 for the limited C edition for "Help me!!". # The single does not include the 12th generation, but they were already members at the time of the release. # Sato Masaki was not able to be featured in the 63rd single, "BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy," due to her recovering from an injury during its production period."モーニング娘。'17 NEWシングルリリースのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-26. Sources External Link *Wikipedia: English Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:14th Generation